1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an adjustable sawing device and in particular to one which can be easily adjusted in angular position as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when a workpiece is to sawed, it must be first held securely by a vice on a worktable and then cut with a saw. However, when desired to cut the workpiece at an angular position, it is necessary to mark a line on the workpiece and then cut it along the line thereby causing much inconvenience in operation. Furthermore, it is very difficult to saw the workpiece exactly along the line. Hence, a so-called "complex sawing worktable" has been developed to obviate this drawback. Nevertheless, the table top of the "complex sawing worktable" is easily damaged, making it no longer precise and unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable sawing device which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.